original_fandom_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessamine Lovelace
Lady Jessamine Stark (Nee Lovelace) was born into House Lovelace of Reach as the only daughter of Edmund and Anastas Lovelace. She is the sister to three brothers, Henry, Joseph and William, and half sister to a half- brother Thomas Flowers. She became the wife of Robb Stark after her father seeked an allegiance with the Starks. Early History Jessamine was born into House Lovelace as the only daughter of Edmund and Anastas Lovelace. She has two older brothers, William and Joseph, a younger brother, Henry Lovelace and a bastard half-brother, Thomas Lovelace. Edmund promised his daughter that he would never marry her off for allegiance but for love. Jessamine's father was a close friend of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and has known the Stark children since childhood. Jessamine's brothers were very protective of their only sister, and she was always seen with either of them at her side. When Jessamine was twelve years old, She had her family were on their way to pay a visit to the Starks but the trip was delayed when she and her maiden Millicent got lost in the woods. The two girls spent several nights in the woods until they came across a campsite that consisted of three men. Unfortunately for them, the men were criminals who attempted to rape the two girls and then try and ransom them to Jessamine's father. Luckily the two girls were saved in time by Robb Stark who took them back to Winterfell. Under the orders of their father, William and Robb spent the next several days teaching Jessamine how to use a bow and arrow. Jessamine's mother died of a fever when the family returned home leaving Jessamine and her brothers devastated as they now only had their father to look up to. Jessamine was once kidnapped from her own home by a local woman whom Jessamine had a rivalry with. Jessamine was tied to a pole and whipped various of times until her brothers put a stop to it. All though her brothers demanded the woman to be punished, Jessamine decided not to press any charges towards her. Physical Appearance Lady Jessamine Stark has been described by various of characters to be very beautiful. She has long wavy dark brown hair that falls gracefully on her back and bright blue eyes that were once full of light. She is tall and gracious. Almost very character points out that she looks like her mother. Jessamine dresses in the typical medieval style, with dressed that reach the floor that are in various of colors. She is almost always seen with her bow and quiver of arrows which adds to her daily outfits and seems to enjoy braiding her hair often.When she joins wars, She has been noted to wear armour for protection. Personality Jessamine at the start of the series, had a kind heart who only wanted to help out others who needed it. Jessamine was always the person everyone went to when they had a problem and she was not afraid to stand up to authorities when she thinks they are doing wrong. Jessamine doesn't like seeing other people hurt, but isn't afraid to give a little pain to those who threaten her family and the people she loves. Jessamine is fiercely protective of her children and will protect them at any coast. Jessamine changes a lot throughout the series however, and by the end of the series she has become much braver than she was before, and doesn't allow anyone to disrespect her. Etymology * History. As a name, Jasmine is of English origin, referring to the plant of the same name. However, in terms of etymology, the word jasmine is of Persian origin (in Persian: Yasmin). It entered the English language through Old French. * The surname Lovelace is derived from the Old English word "laweles," which means "lawless" and is ultimately derived from the Old English word "laghles," which means "outlaw." As a surname, Lovelace came from a nickname for a person who was an outlaw, or was uncontrolled or unrestrained. * This name derives from the Medieval English "Stark" itself coming from the Olde English pre 7th Century "stearc" meaning "firm and unyielding". The name was originally given as a nickname to a strong determined person and is first recorded in the early half of the 13th Century. Memorable Quotes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Of Thrones Category:Game of Thrones